kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Joekeybladeaura
demyx and mickey 4evr 04:37, 22 July 2009 (UTC) My Beginning on this Wiki Ojex????? hi me Warnings thank for the warning pal please reply this thing is for randomness Your Demyx Textbox! }} Info Box my friends *NinjaSheik *GuardianSoul *tns *dtn *sonicsponge111 Joekeybladeaura 12:03, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Er Are you on the Sims wiki as Joethatblackguy, since you both have similor names? Amy Cotton (on Sims wiki) 12:09, 10 June 2009 (UTC) noJoekeybladeaura 12:30, 10 June 2009 (UTC) joe u there joe i hered ur con with ninja and im sorry she said that but u were acting kinda like a jerk hope that dose not hurt that much --KHF "fight to win" 21:05, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Hey WTH joe? oops i am crazy i think i lost all my hope ninja you are lucky that you have warm emotions well thanks to you i lost all hope in acheiving im a creeper not an organization member if only trois were here--Joekeybladeaura 04:55, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :You need to stop with the pity party. Here's what you can do to fix things: do you have Chain of Memories? Go through and make sure every enemy page has the appropriate card info in it's infobox. If you have Chain of Memories for the PC, go through and add the card images like was done for Air Pirate. :Or, do you have Kingdom Hearts? The equipment articles need to have infoboxes like Shock Charm does. ::Whenever you feel like you're having problems with the other editors, just do stuff like this, and it all goes away. Hell, that's a life lesson - if you just do good work, how are they going to feel mad at you?Glorious CHAOS! 04:48, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Your Welcome, Joe talk page problema i am mad Hey yay!! Vandal's IP Address thanks dtn ;)--Joekeybladeaura 22:40, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks hiya Joe something serious is going on STOP WITH THE SPOILERS Talk Bubble on your page Happy 4th of july Heya. Please Read This, It's About Demyx and King Mickey . However, are you sure you want those colors, Joe!? They are very girly. I don't want you getting made fun of. If you agree, tell me so that I can change the colors... I really think you need me to change the colors. Lastly, I've also made it easier for you to insert your talkbox. Instead of having to type , you now only have to type this: . I used the initials from your username. Hope this helps! --DTN}} Please Use Your Template Correctly is incorrect. If you put it in like that, your template will not show up, and will appear badly messed up. To put in your anger template, use one of these two markups: * * Because that you wanted a different character for your anger template, you have to do it this way in order for it to appear correctly. Hope this help! --DTN}} Colors Nice anger Completed Keyblade (Don't know why I didn't do it sooner)! I wasn't broke I was just... broke Hi there! my name is misty just tought you might be interested to see my profile at mistylynn. Read me, NOW My Organization XIII Friends^_^ A Favor a reminder from EO I'm Back...For Now Your Idea Missed you... *sighs sadly* Question your leaving You Scared me A gift To : Joe From : The Superior For doing a superb job, Ojex, you shall receive a gift. My first ever actual User talk bubble created by me...FOR YOU ^_^ Here it is, below. Use it if you wish... It doesn't have the right coding, so simply copy and save this long code and paste it on any talk page and replace "text" with your words. Here is a gift from me to you... }}} Stupid talk bubble--PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart 15:11, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, and here's the anger, it makes me look dumb--PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart 15:14, 15 July 2009 (UTC) In the Words of Demyx - "Like it?" joe i have a pet heartless KH Flash IRC Bad Joe. Bad Uuuum....OK? joe there's something i found out WHAT!? are u darkest of hearts!?! JOE YOU ARE FORGETTING YOUR PROMISE! Your Song u can't be going doing that Thanks Nah, it's all right. nobody song? Hey sorry dude No sadness, I don't wanna worry about you while I'm gone... Re:um Hello Thanks come see my user page hi hi joe i forgive you